zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Happy Mask Salesman
Organ Am I the only one who sees the connection between this guy's organ and Gannondorf's organ? 69.109.122.188 16:01, 11 March 2007 (UTC) I can see the connection that they're both organs >_> Happyjoe5 17:46, 11 March 2007 (UTC) both organs seem to appear/disappear out of nowhere and are played by ginger haired people (no offense intended) but theres no real connection. speaking of which has any one seen any conections between the happy mask salesman and the lunar children. Oni Dark Link 17:07, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ive just searched for children and checked the moon page but it doesnt appear as if we have an article for the moon children. it seems like something we would have an article on. do we have it under a specific name or will i go and make the article. Oni Dark Link 20:45, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Heh, I read a really strange fanfic once where the moon kids were the happy mask salesman's kids. XD —'Triforce' 14 21:27, 11 May 2009 (UTC) The moon kids, Majora, the Salesman... they're all so bizzare. At one point I thought that they were five separate parts of the Salesman's mind and you somehow got stuck in his mind when you were pulled inside the moon. Given the total strangeness of the game, it's not impossible. Portal-Kombat that sounded almost poetic Oni Dark Link 08:26, 12 May 2009 (UTC) finishing my three heart challenge the other day and i couldn't help but notice how small the keyboard on ganondorfs organ is. makes me doubt if you can even call it an organ Oni Dark Link 13:00, 21 June 2009 (UTC) they should make a game like a sequel to majora's mask (taking place after majora's mask, but before adult part of ocarina of time), with happy mask salesman as the antagonist Post Scriptum: Everyone sees the mario mask. It's just the only thing you can say is already in the article. -- I am Darth Malignus, Jen'ari! Come to my talk plz!!! ANONYMOUS EDIT: The discussion is curious, but there's a small issue. It's a piano, not an organ. The strings beneath the plates which resemble modern Grand Piano cover plates over a soundboard complete with proper holes and everything, and the lack of pipes; are proof enough. It's a massive exaggerated hybrid of an Upright and Grand with multiple keyboards, to classify it. Yeah, I'm a music type. :/ Also, the sound when you first learn the Song of Healing that he plays is a string like tinkle, not a more tonal and wind based organ sound. Just letting you all know. :It's an obvious mistake people will make, like how people will mistake that for being a douchey comment. --AuronKaizer ' 10:38, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :ANON: As I said, I'm a music type. Forgive me for being a bit... rude, I'm just passionate about instruments. Edited my talk comment to be a little more polite. '.' :Also, did not know you can change the filename on uploaded files... I'm a bit new to Wiki's. So apologies as well for the unnecessary clarification on the piano's image. Apparently, the Happy Mask Salesman is Mr. Shigure Miyamoto.... oooo!!!--TetraHedron 23:35, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if you could consider the Salesman to have red eyes. When he's mad, they look more bloodshot, and not like an actual red eye like Sheik or Impa from Ocarina of Time. I think this is also noted in the Sheikah page. Opinions? Blue Ivory (talk) 02:35, November 5, 2010 (UTC) greedy mask saleman what if and im just saying but what if he wanted majoras power for himself? :Isn't that basically your task, is to theorize "what if"? --AuronKaizer ' 22:00, February 8, 2011 (UTC) MM/OoT Salseman Same Person? Basically just asked my question in the subject. Do we have any definitive evidence that the HMS from both games in the same person? In MM he says he owns the happy mask shop, and it's likely he's talking about the OoT one, particularly seeing as he's been traveling. Still, I want to know if we have anything more concrete than this. The article currently says that the OoT HMS can travel between worlds, and unless we are certain that he's the one in MM, we need to explain that as likely rather than fact.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 05:46, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :He doe claim he was following Link and as far as we know beneath the clock tower leads to no where but Hyrule. He was also seen in the same forest that Link was in during the Skull Kid flashback which is meant to be Hyrule. Then again I don't think there is any in game evidence suggesting that the forest in the intro is the lost woods or another part of Hyrule. In the flash back Zelda says that Link is now leaving Hyrule and the intro says he crept away from the land that made him a legend or something like that which means he could be in a separate land from the very start. The Skull Kid and the Happy Mask Salesman both refer to it as just the woods. Regardless I still think it's likely that the Happy Mask Salesman is from Hyrule. The evidence points towards him not being from Termina and I doubt they would throw in another land without expanding on it. Even if thats the case he still does travel between worlds since the forest is definitely not a part of Termina Oni Link 11:01, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::'Lost Woods Tangent:' As far as the woods in the beginning/ending being the lost woods is concerned: A) There is no in game confirmation that it absolutely is the lost woods, but nothing implies that it isn't as far as I'm aware; B) The official strategy guide says that it is the lost woods (with nothing contradicting this, we're willing to accept this as cannon, which is why we call it the lost woods in non-theory-section mainspace); C) The Skull Kid is seen in the lost woods in OoT, and in MM he is both found in the woods at the beginning and returns there to make that carving in the ending; D) Those little glowy fairies/fireflies look exactly like the ones in OoT's Kokiri Forrest/Lost Woods, and both have similar hollow tree tube things that connect two "rooms"; E) It is implied by the wigged out falling down a hole with a bunch of colored shapes/walking through a gravitationally impossible twisted passage that the world transition occurred at that point, and the woods would therefore be on the Hyrule side. ::'Original HMS Topic:' I don't know why I didn't look for this before, but the official player's guide calls him "Hyrule's Happy Mask Salesman". Given all this in game supporting evidence and lack of any contradictions, I think we can call it confirmed that he is the same one from OoT even though it wasn't said outright in-game, using the same reasoning we confirmed the lost woods thing with as I mentioned above.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 22:14, February 22, 2011 (UTC) sander123-if he was the same person he whould recenize link but he chould be a ghost or a illusion in the end he sorta disapers mabye he just does not recanize link Powers and Abilities I'm sorta wondering if where it says that part of his special abilities include "he can also appear from out of nowhere and transport himself to another location or change his stature in an instant." These don't really seem like special abilities, but more like comical effects that are often used by animation in both the east and west, especially for quirky characters like him. Can't count the number of times I've seen this done in anime. When I first played it, I thought my game was bugging out, missing his animations, but then I remembered where the game came from, and that this is a normal thing to do for certain characters - it gave him charm. Also, the idea of him "Appearing from nowhere" aren't really abilities either. Countless characters in many games can pop in out of no where (usually for dramatic effect), and "transporting himself to another location" is a stretch, considering he's a normal character who walks around. He's not like Batman, who just disappears when you turn your back on him. I just don't think these are special abilities at all, more just quirks added to the character. Hell, even the organ from outta no where isn't so much a special power as just...well...another comedic effect. Of course, the salesman is pretty mysterious with his knowledge and the such, but his quirky gestures may just be comedic animations. It is possible to read way to deep into things that are so simply explained. Not everything has some link to gameplay or the story. :I'll grant that some of that is potentially just for effect. The "changing stature" wording in particular makes it sound like he's growing/shrinking anyway, so I changed that wording. He is very clearly seen vanishing into thin air at the end of the game though, so his "teleporting" should stay. Also, while his swapping between poses/animations instantly without any transition could be considered a "trick of the camera" type thing, there is definitely a canonical giant organ which was not there before, so I'm leaving that in too. I left all of this stuff there in the end, but I rephrased it so it describes his oddities more as how he is depicted rather than "special ability: changing poses instantly". Just read the new first paragraph under motivations and see what you think. Keep in mind this paragraph is just explaining odd things about him, as opposed to being an actual "Powers and Abilities" section. As long as it's phrased like "he seems to" or "it appears as if", then I think the reader will understand that we're describing how the game presents him, and people will interpret for themselves if he has these abilities in-universe or if they're just effects.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:26, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Salesman theories Two things: One, Termina is an alternate dimension parallel to Hyrule, isn't it? Everyone has an alternate version of themselves. Why can't the Salesman have an alternate version too? I mean it may be the same guy but who knows? Second, I doubt he's a Shekiah. His eyes don't looke very red (it's hard for me to tell so i really can't say but still) and plus, Impa is the last remaining Shekiah. Wouldn't she know about him? Of course, it's possible that she only thinks she's the last one. If anything, I'd say he's a counterpart to the mask salesman in OoT. The one in that game doesn't really show any unusual powers, other than being unusually creepy at times. That also may be how he got those powers. As for the piano, come on, it's Nintendo and a video game. Things appear from nothing all the time. And when he vanished at the end of the game, it's possible that was to save time because they couldn't really show him walking all the way across the field. It may have just shown that he left. Of course, I could be 100% wrong about all of this. It's all just theory. But if everyone agrees with me, then I'd say the theory part of the article should be changed. :I don't have time to look over the theory sections right now, but I will check back later on and see if any of them contain misinformation or are random enough that I'd support removal. Termina is indeed an alternate universe, though we don't know that ''everyone will have equivalents in both realms. We don't know for sure if the Happy Mask Salesmen from the two games are equivalents or the same being. About the Sheikah, I got the impression not many were left, but I don't remember Impa saying she was the last one. Would you be able to cite that please? :As far as the piano and fading out thing, I don't get the reasoning for why some things that happen in the games should be viewed as not actually happening. If Nintendo wanted the Happy Mask Salesman to be perfectly normal, they'd have had him hum the Song of Healing or take out a hand held instrument. In the ending they would have used a camera angle that would have simply let him walk off screen, rather than focusing on him and specifically showing him physically fade out. No one else just fades out like that in a cut scene. I realize Link can suddenly take large heavy items out of "hammer space" and whatnot, but in the context of the Happy Mask Salesman I do think it is meant to be taken somewhat seriously, as a way to make him appear unnerving. As I said in the above topic, we're describing him as appearing to do things like produce the piano (and it does appear that this happens) rather than saying that he "has the magical ability to teleport pianos".--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 20:41, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :I thought she said she was the last, but I'm not sure. I'd have to play the game again. Or maybe it was Sheik who said that....Well, either way, I doubt he's a Sheikah. You've got a point about the piano and vanishing but when both of these things happen, nobody shows signs of shock or being startled. They don't even ask "how did he do that?" or "what just happened?" They just carry on like nothing happened. Ok I found where Sheik said it. This is exactly what he (or she) said: "This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah. I am Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikahs..." it sounds like he's implying he's the only Sheikah left. I recently came across a video on Youtube which raised an interesting theory about the Mask Salesman. Basically, the theory says that the Skull Kid killed him (as opposed to just knocking him out) before taking the mask from him. His regretful spirit (who gained a limited power over the flow of time upon his death) then haunted the area where he was killed, before he followed Link into the Clock Tower. He desires Majora's Mask in order to ease his regret and anxiety and so sever his worldly attachments, thus allowing him to move on to the afterlife; to this end, he aids Link in his journey. I actually find the theory pretty compelling and would like to add it to the page, but does anyone else agree? Setras (talk) 17:49, September 1, 2012 (UTC) I have a theory that the inspiration from his character was Xellos from the classic Slayers anime. Just a theory mind you, but by gawd do they remind me of eachother. ~ Unknown Race/Homwtown/Homeland I've just removed the Majora's Mask Hometown/Homeland/Race from the infobox, due to the fact that his origins are mysterious; . So the question part of this is do we want to consider the Happy Mask Salesman in OoT a different character, and assume that he's a native Hylian? If we wanted to at least leave it as a possibility that he is the same character as in MM, we'd sort of be stuck not making any assumptions about his race or place of origin.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 01:29, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :See, this is why it would be nice if we could just say where to find a character, rather than having to list where they came from (I think a forum about this died some time ago). I think we're meant to assume that he makes two appearances, though, since he is in Hyrule at his earliest appearance (if we were to arrange the game's events in the order they occurred), and he goes by the same title in both games. As far as I know, there is no Happy Mask Shop in MM, so the title really only makes sense if the MM HMS is the same person that runs the shop in OoT. He still might have come from someplace other than Hyrule originally, though. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:41, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Skyward Sword Am I the only one who thinks this guy is similar to Rupin and his personality in Skyward Sword? They both smile the same way and have scary, erratic behavior. I wanted to add something about it but don't know what I'd say and I wondered what others thought. Xelestial (talk) 21:27, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :You're not the first person to think of this. As Xykeb said on the other talk page, while they have some similar traits, there isn't really enough in common to form a convincing comparison between them. Basically, you see more differences rather than more similarities the more closely you inspect them. Jedimasterlink (talk) 21:38, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Ooh I didn't see that. At least I know I'm not crazy. I agree that they are not the same person but I thought it might be worth a shout out or trivia that they are similar. Not a big deal either way :) Xelestial (talk) 01:48, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::We don't do trivia sections here, but if you find a good way to add it to the article it may be worth mentioning. Green Rupee 03:35, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Gotcha. If I think of something, I'll add a small sentence. Xelestial (talk) 03:42, December 13, 2012 (UTC)